A Royal Holiday, part Trois
by civilwarrose
Summary: Another Christmas in the castle with the characters, set two years after the canon timeframe. Short companion fic to my "Little Town/The New Order" series. The servants experience the joys and sorrows of "human again." Belle/Adam, Lumiere/Babette, and more couples and fluff.
1. A Royal Holiday, part Trois

**A Royal Holiday, part Trois**

**Disney owns Beauty and the Beast and its characters. **

_December 25, 1771, Prince Adam and Princess Belle's castle_

The holiday dawned cold and bright, and the rays of winter sun through the castle's gigantic windows hit the freshly scrubbed floor of the Great Hall, brightening the room in a magical way and making the golden tablecloths shimmer. This year, Angelique, the decorator, had chosen gold as the singular color scheme. The tablecloths, ribbons, candles, and decorations on the gigantic fir tree were all done in gilded hues. The effect was even more beautiful than the year before.

Servants rose and rushed eagerly to the kitchens, the cooks preparing a mouthwatering holiday breakfast. Emmeline Potts-DeFleur, the sixty-one year old maid who was the mother figure to nearly everyone in the castle, boiled several pots of water on the three huge iron cookstoves and expertly brewed fresh batches of tea. Her husband was loading firewood to stoke the ovens, as he always loved to do. After tossing in the last log, he put his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek warmly.

"Joyeaux Noel, my sweet Emmeline."

"Joyeaux Noel, Maurice, dear."

"When do you expect our royal couple to rise and start the festivities?" Maurice queried.

"Knowing your daughter, she ought to be coming into the kitchen, with a book in her hand, right about now-"

Right on cue, Belle arrived in the kitchen, carrying a book and yawning a little. She was dressed in her new holiday gown in bright red, trimmed with gold fabric at the sleeves and gold rosettes at the bodice. She embraced her father warmly, while the cooks greeted her with echoes of "Joyeaux Noel, Mistress Belle!" and "You look_ tres_ _magnifique_ this morning!"

"Good morning, Papa, and a merry Christmas, everyone!" she greeted. Maurice helped Emmeline with the usual tasks, and Belle left the kitchen and went to walk along the Great Hall while the cook staff bustled with preparing foods, and maids set the tables with the best gold-plated chinaware. Not long afterward, Adam came down from the West Wing and joined his wife, dressed festively in a red frock coat with a gold vest.

"Sorry to sleep late, I've never slept well on Christmas Eve."

"It is fine, Adam. I want you to be well rested. You took quite a tumble on the ice yesterday trying to skate with Chip!" She took his arm as they continued to walk along the expanse of the Great Hall in its finery.

Adam smiled and shook his head. "You're spoiling me, Belle, I have to say."

He was glad to be back to castle family life and a holiday break after his recent travel throughout the region, meeting with leaders of cities about laws and taxes, and his least favorite job as prince, giving public speeches. His speeches were so abrupt he was known to the public as "Adam of Three Words." He always took the more socially outgoing Lumiere with him on such travels, as his aide and moral support.

Lumiere and Babette soon bounded down the staircase from the East Wing, joining them. "The Great Hall looks magnificent, no?" asked Lumiere, smiling broadly.

"It's wonderful! Everyone has done such a great job!" exclaimed Belle. Christmastime was obviously Belle's favorite time of the entire year. She had spent the previous day reading stories in the grand library to a small group of village children, and the children, in turn, had sung some carols for her and for Adam. The village's schoolmaster was overjoyed when Belle presented him and his class with a new set of twenty hornbooks printed in very simple French, so the children could learn to read at home.

"I spent hours dusting every surface and mopped nearly all of the floor," Babette said in exasperation. "The other maids barely lifted a finger, they just don't respect me, they only work if Cogsworth is right there, but he and Pippa have their hands full with the baby now."

"Ah, cheer up, my sweet. I demand that as your husband, you are to rest and enjoy the holiday." Lumiere put his arm around her, concerned. Babette was losing the vivacious spark she used to have, and he would do anything to help her get it back.

A short time later, the entire castle was enjoying a sumptuous holiday brunch, and were exchanging their small gifts among themselves. Just as the night before, on Christmas Eve, Lumiere and Madame de la Grande Bouche led the entire castle in singing carols.

Nine-year-old Chip was delighted to have received a new snow sled from Pere Noel, which he had found in the fireplace that morning. Adam and Belle had exchanged simple practical gifts for each other; warm scarves and the best wool-lined boots so they could still take sleigh rides outdoors in the chilly winter afternoons.

Thirteen-year-old Mirielle, the youngest maid and Belle's fellow bookworm, had received her own copy of the translated works of Dante, from Belle. Belle had asked her if she thought _The Inferno_ was too disturbing for her, but Mirielle found it quite exciting to read. Belle, on the other hand, disliked reading _The Inferno_, because it gave her disturbing images of her old suitor turning and spinning in the fiery depths of Hades.

Belle happened to be sitting at the gilded table talking books with Mirielle, Adam sitting quietly near them, when Cogsworth came into the dining hall, looking exhausted, with dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He was followed by his equally exhausted wife, Pippa, who was also Mrs. Potts-DeFleur's niece. She was humming and bouncing a very fussy little baby in her arms.

Lumiere smiled hugely at the sight of the infant. He rushed to little Felicity Jane Cogsworth and stroked her tiny pink cheek.

"Ah, there you are, Félicie, _ma petite_! It's Christmas! No need to cry, now! And look what I have for you!"

He produced a tiny, handmade cloth teddy bear from his coat pocket, and put it in front of the baby's face like a puppet, talking in a high pitched voice.

"Joyeaux Noel, _petit fille!_ Are you hungry? Does maman have your bottle?"

"Yes, Lumiere, I have it," Pippa said, yawning. She held a milk bottle in her free hand, while her other arm continued to cradle Felicity, who had stopped fussing and now had her huge blue eyes fixed expectantly on Lumiere.

The _maitre d'_ grinned. "Would you like me to sing for your meal again?" Cogsworth, standing nearby, rolled his eyes as he also stifled a yawn.

Pippa sat down tiredly on a chair and held the tiny girl to face Lumiere. The baby continued to stare at him as he began to put on an impromptu show for her. He began to sing "Be Our Guest," changing the phrase "your dinner" to "your bottle," while Felicity dribbled milk on her chin giving Lumiere a huge smile.

Lumiere ad-libbed the rest of the song and when he finished, Felicity was bouncing and cooing, flapping her tiny arms as Pippa tried to coax her to finish the bottle.

Adam and Belle applauded Lumiere happily from their table. "When she gets older, she will need someone besides Lumiere, Mirielle, and Chip to play with, you know," Adam said quietly as he leaned toward Belle.

"Adam." Belle said gently, giving him a look that clearly meant 'not now, please.'

"But someday she might like a child near her own age in the palace. Chip is nine now. I'm just saying." Adam shrugged.

Lumiere went back to sit with his wife. Babette looked pensive, and tears glistened in her eyes. "You are so good with her, mon chere. If only..." Her voice broke a little.

"Babette, my sweet. It is Christmas, and the new year is coming, the old year gone! We will keep trying. I promise it will happen. Someday...soon." He kissed her hand.

Babette forced a smile, and the next moment, Cogsworth approached the couple.

"My daughter is fussing again! It appears that she wants more of your questionable entertainment. I must say, Lumiere, you seem to be more cut out to be a father than I. I do hope you have your own brood soon, so you can coddle and spoil them like a..."

Babette suddenly burst into full tears and ran from the table, rushing into the kitchen to find Mrs. Potts-DeFleur for consolation. Cogsworth looked confused. "What did I...?"

Lumiere, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, rose and patted Cogsworth's shoulder. "I am sorry, I must explain. Can you come to the library with me for a moment?" he whispered.

The two friends slipped into the library, while most of the other servants were getting ready to do some quick clean up chores. A few of them looked at the two men as they walked by. "Do we ever have any privacy around here?" Lumiere muttered.

When they entered the enormous library, Lumiere closed the door.

"Cogsworth, I may as well tell you exactly what is distressing my wife. We did not wish to tell the entire castle. The truth is, that last summer, for a very brief time, Babette and I were expecting. I was about to announce it in August, it would have been the third month. But...then, we lost it."

Cogsworth was shocked. "Why did you not tell me, or Master Adam, or Belle, or anyone?"

Lumiere shrugged and sighed. "Because I did not want anyone feeling sorry for us. I did not want to dwell on it, and I did not want Babette to dwell on it either. Like I say, we shall keep trying. And it is not my job to be sad about such things. After all...I am Francois Lumiere! The _joie de vivre_ of this castle! The life of the party! I cannot afford to be seen glum and moping about. Master Adam always needs-"

"Lumiere! You are not responsible for Adam's joyfulness anymore. He has Belle now, he has had Belle for nearly two years! And I do not want you coddling MY child the way you coddled and spoiled Master Adam all those years ago! The way you sing and clown like a fool- why, I distinctly remember the exact same behavior from you, many years ago with him!"

Lumiere glared flaming eyes at Cogsworth. He wished for a second his hands still had real flames upon them. He snuffed his temper, however, and took a pleading tone.

"Believe me, Cogsworth, I will not try to "spoil" your child. But have a heart! Félicie is so precious, so lovely, and you are such a lucky man to be a father, I cannot help to be part of her raising! And I want so much for it to happen for Babette and I, and for the Master and Belle!"

Cogsworth softened. "I wish the same. I am sorry for your and Babette's loss. I truly am. And...although it is none of my and your business, I also keep hoping for a royal child someday soon, as well. Mistress Belle is still quite young, twenty-two now, and she loves traveling to the orphanage in Paris and doing her charity work with you. She has not seemed ready yet."

"Yes, that is true. And I appreciate your condelences, Cogsworth. Let's go now and spend this day with our wives. It seems at least I get to spend more, ahem, quality time with my wife than you with yours, eh, _mon capitan_?"

Cogsworth narrowed his eyes irritably at Lumiere with his forefinger up for a second, trying to think of a comeback. Being sleep deprived, he failed to do such, so he turned away on his heel toward the East Wing's staircase, where the sound of his child's wailing echoed from above.

Lumiere found Babette with Emmeline and Maurice, drinking tea in the smaller dining room off the main kitchen. He hugged her shoulders and kissed her neck lovingly, Babette having been comforted over Emmeline's tale of the twins she had lost at birth with Mr. Potts, long ago, as well as her only daughter's death at young womanhood.

"Elizabeth would have been forty this Christmas," Emmeline said to Maurice, as he held her hand. "Chip has her eyes." She wiped an eye, and rose to start the afternoon's tidying before the kitchen crew would start crowding in to begin cooking dinner.

Babette turned her eyes up to her husband. "Francois, shall we take a walk in the gardens outdoors?"

"Why yes, of course! Chip is probably out sledding on the frozen pond. We can keep an eye on that boy, he tends to be the daredevil! Let's get some fresh winter air, and later, warm up by the fire. Upstairs." He gave Babette a suggestive wink, after the older couple had retreated to the kitchen. "How does that sound, _ma cherie_?"

"That sounds wonderful, Francois." The couple headed out.

A while later, Cogsworth and Pippa carried the still-fussy little Felicity into the small servants' dining room. This area, near the warm kitchen with its pleasant culinary smells, seemed to be the room where the baby was happiest.

Mrs. Potts-DeFleur dried her hands with a towel. "Pippa, dear, let me hold her for a while, please. You and Cogsworth ought to go take a rest. How much did you sleep this time?"

"Only three hours at a stretch," answered Pippa, rubbing her eyes.

"Five hours. Sometimes I can sleep through her crying," answered Cogsworth. Pippa gave him an irritated look.

"I cannot! She only quiets when I hold her facedown a certain way and walk in circles! And she is so loud I cannot walk her around the hallways either, she'll wake the entire castle up then! I feel angry at her sometimes, Aunt Emmie. I am a dreadful mother, despite having been the most well credentialed nanny in London for so many years!" Pippa said despairingly.

Belle and Adam came in, their cheeks red, and smiling brightly. They had also been out for a brief walk in the cold palace grounds. Maurice, seeing his wife had her hands full, poured the royal couple some more tea.

Belle looked at Pippa's exhausted face sympathetically. The Princess was coming to be well aware of the realities of life with a baby, and it was starting to raise some private issues of contention between herself and Adam. He was eager to replenish his family line soon, while Belle was certainly not.

"She probably has some stomach gas, it will get better soon as she gets older," said Emmeline comfortingly. "Look, she is already going down." Felicity had fallen asleep on her shoulder. "And just be thankful, dear, that the little one cries and does not chime like a clock every hour," the older woman joked, in a low whisper.

"To be serious, the last time Maurice and I went to Molyneux this autumn, poor Sophie was worried that she would be giving birth to a miniature chair, rather than a human baby. She was somewhat relieved when we told her about Felicity, being born normal, although still, you were not the one enchanted."

Maurice suddenly remembered something, and spoke up. "Actually, Emmeline, I have some great news from the village, I was there a few days ago, buying your Christmas hat from the milliner's. Sophie had her baby! A healthy little boy!"

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Belle, Emmeline and Pippa exclaimed.

"What did they name him?" Emmeline queried, as Belle made a grimacing face. "I hope they didn't name him-"

"Henri-Gaston." Maurice chuckled.

Belle rolled her eyes, then smiled, half relieved. "Henri is a nice name," she decided.

This was more encouraging news. There had been worries that the curse the servants had suffered as enchanted objects would have certain after-affects. Felicity obviously did not resemble a clock whatsoever, and now a former palace maid, Sophie Ouilette-Lefou, who lived in the village and was married to Molyneux's rather dopey but ambitious tavern owner, was the very first of the female "enchanted objects" to give birth to a child.

"Babette will be quite glad about this as well," said Mrs. Potts-DeFleur. She had been the only one whom Babette had confided in about the sad occurrence earlier in the year. But now, she could at least be consoled with the knowledge that her having been a feather-duster probably had nothing to do with it.

Belle and Adam left the warm kitchen and walked back into the Great Hall, where dozens of servants were clearing tables after their brunch. Their work was made happy and pleasant by a band sitting in the corner, playing festive music that filled the Hall, the notes echoing beautifully through the immense, golden room.

It was a string quartet led by the flute player and talented composer, Bernard Fife. At the moment they were performing a harmonious rendition of "Bring a Torch, Jeanette Isabella" at an up tempo.

Adam looked at Belle and grinned. "Shall we dance?"

"I would love to!"

Adam took Belle's hands and they whirled about the open section of the floor in a vigorous dance. As the servants finished clearing and cleaning, several of them paired up and joined the Prince and Princess.

Cogsworth and Pippa began dancing, (since Felicity was now fast asleep and watched over by Emmeline) as well as Madame de la Grande Bouche and her gentleman friend Jean-Robert, the assistant chef. Other couples joined- Angelique and her beau Etienne, Pauline the maid and Michel the horse groom, Yann the captain of the guard and his fiancée Annette, a maid named Valerie and her beau Mattheu, the young royal bookkeeper. (Valerie, Mattheu, and Valerie's father Gabriel did not observe Christmas; they had celebrated Hanukkah earlier that month, but they certainly enjoyed the feasting and dancing as well.)

Even Mirielle and Chip attempted to dance with each other, in a clumsy, silly fashion for a few minutes, until Chip stepped on her foot and they began to bicker again in their usual, sibling-like way. They were like siblings after all, in every way but blood, since the teenage maid was an orphan and had been raised mostly by Emmeline. The two youngsters then ran off in separate ways, Mirielle to go read, and Chip getting dressed to go back outdoors.

Adam and Belle danced a few songs, and then Belle remembered her tradition she had started last year, on Christmas Day. "Adam, remember our promise to leave a tithe to the village church every year? Our sleigh ride?"

"Belle, that is right! It was such fun to take that ride last year, but don't you think it is too cold?"

Chip, running past them, overheard them. "The sun's a lot warmer now! Did you say you are going on a sleigh ride? Can I come?"

"Well, Chip, you can if you ask your mother's permission. Would you ask Michel if he would mind driving us? We could take the four person sleigh," asked Adam.

"Sure!" said the young boy. He came back a few minutes later with Michel, the stable groom and driver. He had his girlfriend, the maid Pauline, by his side.

"Michel, would you mind going on a sleigh ride today, driving us to the village so we can give Christmas money for their church?" asked Adam.

"Certainly, Your Grace!" The young man was happy to oblige, and invited Pauline to come along as well.

Soon, at around one o'clock in the afternoon, the five of them were gliding down the trail through a wooded area, shaded by the bright winter sun, all of them bundled warmly. Michel led a team of four horses; the Shires Phillipe and Antoinette, and the Arabians Remy and Raoul. Belle and Adam snuggled together in the lower back seat, privately, as the young couple and Chip in the front drivers' bench were talking and laughing loudly.

"Adam, I really loved dancing with you today. It was the best part of my Christmas so far," Belle said lovingly. "I have been having...strange dreams lately. Of dancing with you, and playing in the snow with you, and-"

"I don't see why that is strange, Belle."

"It is strange, because...in my dreams, you are...well, the Beast."

"The Beast?" whispered Adam, incredulously. "Don't tell me you miss that. I mean, _him_. I mean, _me_. That is beyond strange."

"I know, but I can't help it," Belle said sadly, and more than a little embarrassed. "I miss Beast sometimes. It has been almost two years since I saw... I know it is you, but I...oh, just forget it. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, Belle. It is just impossible to imagine, that's all. You really, truly loved a Beast."

"Yes, Adam. I love _you_."

"I love you too, Belle," Adam said softly, snuggling his face into her white fur-caped shoulder. "I suppose I can get a big fur hat made with horns on it, and wear it around you every day," he quipped. "Grrrrrr!" he growled playfully into her ear. "When we do have a child someday, would you like a boy Beast, or a girl Beast?"

"Oh, Adam, you know that won't happen. I hope for a healthy human child. _Someday_."

She laughed softly, and turned to kiss him as the carriage crossed the hilly fields, coming closer to the village of Molyneux, where the bells of St. Lucien's Church were tolling for Christmas Day.


	2. A New Year

**Chapter 2, A New Year**

January 1, 1772

"Oh, cherie, you always look so beautiful when you are just waking up in the morning."

"Francois, I have been awake for an hour now, and I think what you mean is that I look best when I'm like this, in our bed."

Babette lay in bed, her dark hair messed and tousled on the pillow, looking up at her husband. They had, as they often did on lazy mornings such as New Year's Day, started their day off with a passionate session of marital bonding. Lumiere was getting dressed, and was in the process of affixing his wig of curled brown hair over his natural head of hair, which was receding fast.

"Must you always wear that silly wig? You look so much more handsome with your natural hair. Cogsworth no longer wears a wig, he finally gave in to Pippa, she adores his balding head, and I adore yours!"

"Ah, Babette, but it is part of my uniform. Besides, my silly wig keeps those young maids from throwing themselves at me, you should be thankful."

"I guess you're right." She hauled herself out of bed, wearing the cream colored lacy nightdress she'd thrown back on a few minutes earlier. Lumiere, now dressed, sat in the chair near the bed and lit a pipe as he watched his wife go to the closet, grab a camisole, pantaloons, a petticoat and finally, her black maid's dress. Smiling flirtatiously at him, Babette proceeded to undress and redress while he watched in amorous delight, and as always of late, Lumiere wondered if this morning would result in their much hoped-for child.

Lumiere had to admit that his marriage now more than made up for those awkward times a few years ago, when hot candle wax would burn feathers painfully and they often became so frustrated at each other they'd not talk to each other for days.

At the same time, over in the West Wing's master bedroom, Belle and Adam had gotten dressed after spending the morning in a very similar fashion. Belle was starting to pull her hair back in a ponytail, but Adam approached the dressing table behind her and gently took her hand.

"I love it when you wear it down."

Belle put down the ribbon and looked into the mirror, her eyes meeting Adam's brilliant blue ones in the reflection.

"Christophe," she said matter of factly.

"That is my third name, why are you calling me by it?"

"If we have a son someday, that is what I'd like to call him. Prince Christophe. And I hope he has your blue eyes."

Adam smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all if he...or she, has your eyes. And Christophe would be nice. I don't associate it with any of my arrogant relations, so that is good. What about a daughter?"

Belle looked over at the little oval portrait of her late mother, which hung on the wall near her dressing table. "I'd like to name her Helene."

"I like that, Belle. Perfect for a little princess." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Could we start working on creating that little prince or princess later this week? Or tonight?"

Belle stood up and on her tiptoes, gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe..." she said with uncertainty.

"What do you mean, 'maybe?' His voice carried an edge of irritation.

"What I meant. Maybe. I can't predict the future. I am going to breakfast to see Papa before he gets busy building his Water-Aqueduct-Piping-System-Thingamajig. Are you coming down?"

"No!" Adam plopped back down on a chair and crossed his arms, scowling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you! Go eat with your father!"

"Fine. Go ahead and starve," Belle replied, shrugging and hoping the saying would be a reminder that he was getting into one of his moods again, and when he did as such, he was welcome to mope and brood as long as he did it alone.

She descended the stairs and into the Great Hall, still decorated for New Year's as it had been a week ago on Christmas Day. She saw Lumiere and Babette on the opposite East Wing stairway, skipping down happily. Babette playfully tickled Lumiere's shoulders with her feather duster before setting off to the castle's many rooms to make her rounds of overseeing the junior maids. The first thing Babette did was poke her head in the library and scold Mirielle to put the book down, it was kitchen clean up time. The girl reluctantly followed her into the kitchen. Madame Pippa Cogsworth could be heard in the library reading a book to Chip, a history book for his schooling. Belle looked into the library and announced, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" Chip answered back to her. Pippa put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion to the boy, since a little bassinette lay near the chair Pippa was seated in, Felicity sleeping in it. She looked so cute, her little red-haired head nestled to one side.

Belle thought it would be nice to have her own baby someday, but that was the point. Someday. Not this year. She was still young. She wanted to travel to Paris come spring, she was collecting donated clothing from the staff as well as the villagers. In fact, the day after Christmas, the town clerk from Molyneux had arrived with goods, even a little money, that Belle and Lumiere would soon bring to the orphanage that they had adopted as their project. But they couldn't do such travel by coach until the long winter in their mountainous region was over. The last thing she wanted was a pregnancy at that very time, remembering how sick Pippa had felt for three months.

She wished Adam would understand. Why was he still such a grump sometimes? Perhaps it was the...precautions...that he had to take during their most private moments together. He often grumbled about such things, and Belle would try to lovingly make do with taking care of him in other ways, thanks to, well, certain books she had dared to read. She blushed as she thought about that, while going to the dining room to see her father.

She reached the dining room, greeting Maurice and Emmeline, and back in the library she heard Felicity waking up and wailing. In less than a minute, Chip happily entered the room as well, grabbing a piece of sausage from the platter that Lumiere had just brought in and munching it, glad that the baby had allowed him a break from school time.

"Mama, can I go to the village with Yann and Annette today?"

"No, dear. You have tutoring today and you failed to pass your arithmetic test. If Pippa or Cogsworth are unable to, I will help you redo your arithmetic problems," replied Mrs. Potts-DeFleur.

"Awww, come on, no fair!" Chip whined. "Yann and Annette are going to a party. They just got engaged, and the party's for Luc and Noel! They both just got married on Christmas, and they and the brides are going on a honeymoon tomorrow."

Chip had been quite fond of the four men who had used to serve as Adam's palace guards. They had since moved to the village. Luc and Noel were making a living as farmhands, hunting, and helping their new friend Lefou in the tavern once in a while. Jean and Yann were working for the general store and blacksmith. All four were saving up to buy plots of farmland, and Luc and Noel had fallen in love with two of the Beaudette triplets.

"Ahem!"

Chip turned around and his face fell in disappointment. Cogsworth was in the doorway.

"Absolutely not, young man! I know exactly where that party will be held. Monsieur Goulet informed me that they will be celebrating in none other than that tavern! Not the place for a nine year old child, I must say!"

"I don't want to go into the tavern, I just wanted to find some kids to play with! There's that hill right by the church yard and I wanna take my sled and show it to-"

"Chip! No talking back to Mr. Cogsworth. You may go to the library and get your papers and pencil out, I will be there in a few minutes," Emmeline admonished her son.

Chip grumpily grabbed a muffin and stuffing it in his cheeks, left the dining room. "I didn't want to go to their grownup party anyway. I wanted to go make some friends," he muttered under his breath.

"The child's been impossible lately, Cogsworth," Emmeline said to Cogsworth apologetically.

Maurice, seated next to her, spoke up. "He's bored, Emmeline. His whole life is schooling, his chores, and a little playing outdoors all alone in the palace grounds. He has no friends. We go to Molyneux and we see boys his age- eight, nine- roughhousing and hitting balls around with sticks, chasing each other, getting dirty, things like that. He saw that when he visited the village on Christmas Day, right Belle?"

"You're right, Papa. It was hard to pull him away from building a snow fortress with two boys he'd just met while Adam and I were giving our Christmas appearance and tithing gifts."

"Where is Master Adam? Is he up yet?" asked Lumiere, coming in with pitchers of milk.

"He is up, but I guess he's just not hungry." Belle shrugged and smiled, and the foursome of Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts-DeFleur and Maurice DeFleur knew exactly what Belle's facial expression meant; Adam was in a sullen mood again.

There was a knock on the huge main door, and Cogsworth went to answer it.

A minute later, Cogsworth returned to the dining room to fetch Belle.

"Your Grace, Jean Goulet is at the door and he has a young lady with him. He wants to talk to both of you; I showed them to your study. I also asked your husband to kindly come meet with them as well."

Belle followed Cogsworth to the West Wing study, where she found Adam with Jean Goulet, one of the former guards who now spent most of his time in the village, but made deliveries of goods from the general store to the castle. He was sitting next to a young woman.

It took a moment for Belle to recognize her, and when she did, she felt very awkward. The blonde woman was pale and wan, and her hair, formerly done in a comely style similar to Belle's own, hung limp and tangled. She met Belle's eyes for a moment, then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hello, Gigi," greeted Belle quietly.

Gigi Beaudette muttered a whispered and reluctant, "Good morning, Your Grace," eyes still downcast.

"Good morning, Mistress Belle, and a happy New Year," said the amiable Jean, a fairly tall, lean young man with dark hair and mustache. "I take it you remember Mademoiselle Beaudette from your days in the village. I have decided to take her under my wing for a while, as her two sisters have just gotten married- Mimi to Luc, and Fifi to Noel."

"That is wonderful! Send them my congratulations." Belle was very happy to hear such news. Two of the three who had been so bitter and grief-stricken the year before had finally found new loves and lives for themselves. And the brothers Luc and Noel were kind, modest, and upstanding young men, besides just being handsome.

Gigi, on the other hand, looked dull and troubled, and she refused to make eye contact with anyone, even the kind and noble Jean Goulet, who sat near her protectively looking as if he wanted to touch her shoulder or take her hand, yet keeping his boundaries as just a friend.

"Your Grace, Gigi's sisters and their husbands are leaving on a honeymoon trip, and so she will be left alone at her ill mother's house. I would like to watch over her but since I am only her friend, not her husband nor fiancé, it wouldn't be proper. What I am requesting is for her to temporarily work in the castle as a maid. She has had a few years of food and beverage serving experience. And she needs a change in scenery. Is that all right with you, Gigi?"

Gigi finally looked Jean in the eyes and nodded at him.

"Yes," she said softly. Whatever sensuality and spunk the triplet had possessed two years before had faded.

Belle looked at Adam, who had been quiet until just then. He gave an agreeable nod.

"Well, we sure do need the help," he said. "I have been losing maids left and right for the last year or so. I had needed to cut staff, but now- I have lost half of what I once had, especially the younger women, who are always finding themselves husbands and moving away. I would hope for her to join us as a maid, as long as she wishes. Belle, dear, please take Mademoiselle for a tour of the castle."

Belle and Gigi looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, until Belle gave the other girl an accepting smile, and motioned her to follow her out of the room. They walked down the staircase together and through the Great Hall, still not saying a word to each other. Belle studied Gigi's expression. She was gazing about the beautifully decorated hall in a mixture of sadness and wonder. Finally, after what seemed like an internal struggle, she spoke up.

"Why did you never honor him with a statue?" she half-whispered.

"Who, Gigi?"

The blonde woman glared at Belle with a flash of hurt and anger. "How can you not remember...who killed the Beast?"

It finally dawned on Belle. Sooner or later, the chasm of understanding between what the villagers believed and what Belle, Adam, and everyone who had been an object knew and kept secret would eventually unravel.

"Gigi, it is a very complicated story. He was not a hero. I hate to say this, but there is more to the story of the Beast than what you- the village- could understand." she said gently.

She tried to touch the girl's shoulder, but she recoiled. After a moment, the blonde took a deep breath and decided to confide to the Princess.

"Your...Majesty...Belle...do you know why Jean wants me to work here? Why I need a 'change in scenery?'" Gigi asked, blinking back bitter tears.

Belle shook her head, a look of concern and pity on her face.

"It's because most of the village is turning against me. They...there are people who want to send me to the Maison des Lunes. They all think I should be over him by now, almost two years...that it has been too long. Why...why didn't you think he was a hero? I need to know."

Gigi was looking Belle straight in the eyes now, a sign of forgiveness and trust in the Princess.

"Please, tell me. I know there was more. I can tell. Jean, Luc, Noel, even Sophie- they all know this stuff and they've been hiding it from my sisters and me, and Sophie won't tell her own husband, but he's so dopey he doesn't even suspect she's keeping secrets about the Beast. And about...Gaston."

Belle smiled gently. "It is so crazy you would not believe it, Gigi. If you were to know, you must promise not to breathe a word of it to the village. Do you understand?"

"Yes! I do! You know what happens when people rave about crazy stuff in Molyneux. People talk. It's happened to me now. Not my sisters, they are in love now and happy. It even happened to Lefou, for a little while, but when he got together with Sophie they realized he was okay, not crazy. He's one of my only friends left. But the rest...they say I'm losing it. I need to get away from that village. I'd-" she forced a smile through her watery eyes- "I'd love to be a maid here. This place is beautiful. But I have to know."

Belle looked at her for a moment, studying her desperate expression. She finally decided to make a revelation. The girl was harmless. And she had certainly heard about the strange phenomena long ago, from the village men. What harm would it be to tell the truth, if she were to join the staff?

Belle's face brightened with a conspiratorial grin. "It was magic."

"Magic?" Gigi recalled the strange things people had told her about the night Gaston died. She remembered Lefou's description of "a candle holder running with a man's face on it," among other things, and the way Sophie oddly changed the subject any time he tried to mention it again. Gigi wasn't truly dumb. She needed an explanation, after realizing she had wasted almost two years grieving for a dead man who never loved her.

And then, there was that strange encounter with that strange woman one time... and the curse briefly put upon her and her sisters...oh.

"Magic that even I had to see to believe. And the Beast-" Belle whispered into Gigi's ear- "is still alive."

"No!" Gigi squealed, her face going pale. "Where is...it?"

"You were sitting in the same room with him a few minutes ago."

"Jean? No! It couldn't be...Prince Adam?"

Belle nodded. "Remember. Not a word."

* * *

So Gigi Beaudette became a maid in the castle for nearly two years afterward, and having been told all about the enchanted history of Adam and his castle, kept her promise. She was pursued by Jean for several years, and he was patient enough to let her affection, and eventually love, grow for him, as it took a while for her to not only let go of her idolatry for her old flame, but to trust a man again. She married Jean six years later.

One year after this particular New Year's Day, a baby girl named Chandelle Josette Lumiere was born on a snowy January morning in the castle. Chandelle, a spunky, petite brown eyed brunette, and Felicity, a demure, blue eyed redhead- became the best of friends, despite a great deal of daily bickering.

One year after Chandelle's birth, in January of 1774, a baby boy was born in the castle- Prince Christophe Maurice Vincente. Two years afterward, in the spring of 1776, came his sister, Princess Helene Marie.

All four palace children, with Chip to look up to as a big brother figure, became as close as family, just like their parents.


End file.
